Beta
Beta (ベータ) is one of the main antagonists in Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone and also the captain and forward of Protocol Omega 2.0. Appearance She is tall and has braided light green hair accompanied by two buns on the top sides of her head. When she is friendly, her eyes are pinkish violet which are very similar to Ichino Nanasuke's eyeshape. When she's violent, her eyeshape changes, as with the color, which becomes more violet than her earlier state. She wears the Protocol Omega 2.0 soccer uniform and the Japan s occer uniform in Episode 5. In episode 12, she is seen wearing traditional clothes. Personality She has a double personality; One with a friendly expression, but also another, that shows off a violent expression. When she's kind, her voice is very gentle; as for the opposite, when she change personalities, her voice turns deeper and more harsh. Her plays also turns rough with her personality change. She is also very arrogant, especially upon changing personality. Plot (Chrono Stone) She appeared in the Episode 5 as the captain of Protocol Omega 2.0. It was shown that she switched the Japanese representative team with her team through mind control. She then violently attacked America's team so that soccer will be banned due to being a "dangerous sport", which is why Raimon interrupted the match and challenged Beta in the first place. She changed the Inazuma Japan uniform to Protocol Omega's through the Sphere Device and the match continued. During the match against Raimon, she used Kokuu no Megami Atena and then fused with it to score a goal. She later made a mighty shot which broke Burai Hand and scored the first goal to her team. In Episode 6, she made a mighty shot which broke Tenma's keshin and Burai Hand, and thus scored another goal for Protocol Omega 2.0. She also used her Keshin Armed again, followed with Shoot Command 07, which scored the eleventh goal, breaking through most of Raimon's Keshin. She later used the Sphere Device in an attempt to seal Fei in the compressed dimension as a dangerous threat towards Protocol Omega, but Endou stoped her from doing so by using God Hand V. He was then sealed due to Toudou Heikichi that ordered her to seal him instead of Fei. In Episode 8, she talked with Einamu and watched the match between Team A5 and Raimon. Later, she was seen talking with Toudou Heikichi. At the end of the episode, she said that when Team A5 return they are going to be in trouble, but she will have fun punishing them. In Episode 10, she and Protocol Omega 2.0 to challenge Raimon when they went to visit Endou Daisuke. She appears to be quite disgruntled when both Kuosu and Reiza ignore her and send the ball to Einamu. Eventually, she steals the ball off Einamu and makes a goal with her keshin. Hissatsu *'SH Shoot Command 07' Keshin *'KH Kokuu no Megami Athena' Trivia *Beta is the second letter of the Greek Alphabet. *She is the first female keshin and keshin armed user in the anime. *Her teammates refer to her as "Leader". Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Captains Category:Forwards Category:Keshin User Category:Keshin Armed User Category:Protocol Omega 2.0 Category:El Dorado Category:Mixi Max User Category:Coaches